


launning drabbles

by transbuck



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: hey, do you like launning? do you want More launning fics? cause i sure do. and if you said Yes to any of these questions, feel free to write a comment with some sort of launning request. i have a couple ideas of my own that i'll be adding to here, but if y'all have any ideas of your own, this is the place to ask, 'cause i know that launning is very much a rarepair and is often a notp. but i'm here for y'all because i Love writing launning ♥





	launning drabbles

Martha glares at her swollen stomach in the mirror, pokes at it and frowns. "I'm getting so fat," she says, mostly to herself, as John walks into the bathroom. She sticks her tongue out a little bit as she pulls up her shirt a slight bit to watch the stretched skin.

John steps behind Martha, wraps his arms around her with his hands protectively resting over her belly. "You're pregnant, Patty. Not fat," he says fondly, Martha now glaring at him instead of herself in the mirror. "Seriously! You're carrying a baby -  _our_ baby, more importantly - of course you're gonna get a bit bigger. You're no less beautiful, you know, sweet thing. If anything, you're  _more_ beautiful."

"Shut up. You're my husband, you  _have_ to try to make me feel good about myself," Martha grumbles, tugs her shirt back down.

"Well, as your husband, it's my sworn duty to remind you of how completely and utterly  _radiant_ you are," John says proudly. He absently strokes his hand up and down her swollen belly, hums happily. "You've got my  _baby_ in you, Patty. And that's beautiful to me."

" _Our_ baby," Martha murmurs quietly.

"Exactly!  _Our_ baby!" John exclaims, glances happily down at the shiny band around his left ring finger. "I'm so glad I married you, you know."

Martha flushes, whines a little. "You're such a nerd. I'm so glad I married you, too, baby," she says, turns her head to the side. Her hand creeps up to the back of John's head, fingers threading through his thick curls, pushes his head towards hers to capture him in a loving kiss. When she pulls away, she leaves a few small pecks before she pulls her head away entirely. "I love you."

John smiles, a little dazed and dopey, face flushed (truly, it's a wonder that he still gets so blushy around her, even after all these years). "I love you, t- oh!" he cuts himself off when he feels something move under his hand. "What was that?"

"A kick, probably," Martha responds, a little dazed herself. Her free hand makes its way over John's, fingers slipping in between his easily. She slides her hand over a bit to where she felt another kick, yet another in the same spot following right after. She giggles a little when she feels him hop up and down behind her.

"Oh, my God, that's our baby," John says quietly in shock, bites his lip a little. "There's an actual human in there. Holy shit."

"You're gonna have to cut down on that language when she comes- oh," Martha starts off strong, voice wavering a little when she realizes that she's accidentally revealed their little one's gender. "Oops."

John gasps a little, smile so wide that his cheeks hurt a little. "We're having a little  _girl_? Seriously?" he asks excitedly.

"Yeah... I know you had wanted to wait until the baby was born to find out, but. I mean. You had to work late, I had an appointment, and. Well, I just couldn't wait any longer," Martha explains, smiles crookedly. She laughs a little when John squeals, kisses up and down the side of Martha's face. "Someone's happy, huh?"

" _So_ happy, babygirl. 'S not enough that I'm gonna be a Dad, but I'm also gonna have a little  _girl_. I couldn't possibly be happier," John says hazily, bites his lip in awe. "I  _love_ you. I am so, crazy, incredibly, and madly in love with you. I'm in love with you and our girl. Holy  _shit_."

"Watch the language, baby," Martha murmurs teasingly, brings John in for another kiss. John mumbles a soft apology and Martha laughs quietly. "I love you, too, sweetheart. And I know our girl loves you, too."

John practically lights up a little at that. "She can't get here fast enough. I can hardly wait, darling," he whispers, sniffles a little. He turns his head to bury his face in Martha's curls. He tries really hard not to cry tears of complete and utter joy, but ultimately fails miserably at that.

Martha laughs a little. "Aw, sweetheart, are you crying?" John nods shakily. "Oh, baby. My sweet, sweet baby. I can't wait for you to meet her. You're gonna be the greatest Dad ever."

"And you're gonna be the greatest Mom ever. You already take care of  _me_ so well. This girl's gonna be loved so, so much," John responds quietly, voice slightly muffled through Martha's hair.

Martha hums happily, tilts her head to the side a little bit. "She sure is," she mumbles. "Let's go lay down, huh? You can feel our girl kick and we can get comfy. I'm startin' to get sleepy, too. I wanna cuddle you lots."

"I wanna cuddle you, too, babygirl," John says, strokes his hands up and down Martha's belly. He tilts his head to nose at her hair. After a moment of just holding her, John finally pulls away a little to drag Martha to bed. Martha laughs a little as John pulls her along. When they're in their bedroom, John rips off the covers, crawls into bed. He throws his arm out for Martha to use as a pillow.

"You're a dork," Martha whispers, crawls slowly into bed next to John. She lays down on her side, pressed up against John's side, head on his arm.

"I know," John replies, shifts so that he's laying on his side as well. He presses himself all up against her backside. "But you love me anyway," he says softly, nuzzles the back of her neck. He quickly pulls the covers over the both of them, throws his free arm around Martha's waist. "Take a nap, baby. You deserve it," he whispers, free hand stroking up and down her stomach.

"Love you," she mumbles sleepily, nods off and easily falls asleep.

"Love you, too," John responds even though he knows she can't hear him, falls asleep slowly after her with nothing but thoughts of his wife and future daughter.


End file.
